A makeshift life
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: She had to learn to do without!


Lin kept her head bowed as she buried herself in the paperwork worth of twelve months. It helped her to be engaged in the present, without been suffocated by the past and the thoughts of possible future it would grant upon her. She had her feet, firmly set on the floor, picking up every vibration within hundred meter radius. Suddenly, her head shot up. She set down her pen and picked up the mouthpiece of the telephone.

"If anyone asks about me, I'm on leave." She said to her secretary over the phone and slammed it back. Bending a hole in the slab of the flat roof above her office, Lin leapt out, using her cables to levitate up. She chose a deserted alleyway to fly as far away as possible from her current location.

Girl at the front office was startled by the visitor who just let herself in to the head quarters.

"I'm here to visit Deputy Beifong." Toph said, directing her blind gaze at the awestruck girl.

"Chief Beifong" She exclaimed, mirroring the face of many, who were goggling at the front desk to take a good look at their visitor.

"Not any more kid" Toph said, drumming her fingers on the wooden surface.

"I'm truly humbled-" She started, leaping to her feet, only to be cut off by Toph. "Of course you are!" She said with a grin and a nod that was almost committal. "Now where's my daughter? I don't _see_ her anywhere in the HQ"

"Deputy Beifong is on leave" She recited as she was instructed to do.

Toph narrowed her eyes, 'looking' at the secretary. "That's a lie!" She said leaning a little forward.

Lin's secretary fidgeted uncomfortably on the spot. She had heard of the legendary ex-chief's ability to truth-see. "I- I am sorr-" She stuttered, torn between Lin and Toph. She didn't want to taste the wrath of either of the Beifongs.

"She told you to say that?" Tph asked. "When did she leave?"

"I'm not sure Chief!" Secretary said, bowing her head in defeat. "She did not leave her office as far as I know. May be she's still in."

"No, she isn't" Toph turned to leave. "Tell chief Doom - Hu Ton, I said hi!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Interesting match we are witnessing this evening folks, the make-shift team of the rookies are rocking the floor" Commentator shouted. "Truth to be told, it is the fierce earth bender in particular. Can you believe she's a rookie to pro bending?"

Kya watched as the lanky earth bender of the rookies of Pro-bending that day took down all three of the opposing team with a single blow. It was hard to believe she was a rookie. She moved with such precision and power that Kya was reminded of Lin. She was wearing a mask that covered her face right up to her eyes, and her hair was in a head-wrap. She was attacking the opposing team with no mercy and wild energy that her two team-mates stood by and watch, mouths agape.

"Aaaand the rookies win" The commentator shouted over the mega phone as the earth bender delivered an almighty blow that threw the opposing team off the arena, in to the pool below. Her team-mates got excited and ran towards the earth bender as Kya watched. The tall water bender threw an arm around her shoulder as the fire bender ruffled her wrapped hair. Kya saw the earth bender's head-wrap come loose and raven curly locks cascaded down to her shoulders. The girl hastily shoved the two boys off of her, gave them a curt bow, and started to walk out of the flow on her own. Her team-mates shouted behind her but she merely waved and disappeared in to the darkness.

Lin grabbed her coat from the locker as quickly as possible and slipped out of the arena. She got to the darken alleyway and tore off the mask she was wearing. Tossing it off to a nearby dumpster, she started to march ahead. She needed to pick a good hotel to spend the night. Her mother must be waiting in her apartment.

"So that's where you've been all day!" A shadow said, emerging from behind.

Lin turned on her heels, instantly knowing who it was.

"Go mind your own business." She scowled. "Don't you have a sister-in-Law to bond with?"

Kya sighed. "You know, I think I heard Toph sniffle in our living room while talking with mom." She said walking up to her friend. "You haven't talked to her properly in five years, you know that Lin?"

"I don't keep a count!" Lin deadpanned. She turned around and started walking away. Kya caught up in an instant. "She looks older than she actually is. I mean she's just sixty-three but she's more wrinkles than my mom!"

"Why don't you send a wire to Su, saying just that!" Lin said picking up speed.

"I eavesdropped because I was bored." Kya said shamelessly, ignoring Lin. "She's just been to Zaofu. Toph wants you to meet your new nephew, Huan."

"May be one of these days, she will get the perfect Beifong from her almost perfect Beifong." Lin said sarcastically. "FYI, your home island is the other way."

"Will you give it a rest!" Kya said throwing her arms in the air. "You know the only perfect Beifong in Toph's opinion is herself!" She said jokingly. But Lin didn't find her amusing.

"Go home Kya." She snapped.

"Lin, it's been five long years since you mom left to Zaofu." Kya said, grabbing Lin by upper arm and making them coming to a halt.

"You mean she abandon me to baby Su?" Lin asked with a humorless laugh. Kya recalled how Lin stormed off that day, accusing Toph for always backing Su's '_ungrateful, arrogant ass'. _"What am I to you?" She had shouted at Toph just before she stormed off. Kya had never seen that look on Toph's face as she stood there, in complete and utmost silence. It had been defeat.

"Every time Toph visits, you managed to hide, every time you two play hide and seek for two-three days, all over the city, every time Toph leaves with a heavy heart and couple of new wrinkles around her eyes." She said, looking at Lin dead in the eyes. "Go talk to her. Give her a chance to 'see' you! You know she loves you!"

"In my eventful thirty-two, I've learnt to do without love!" Lin spat.

"Lin!" Kya whimpered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lin shrugged it off aggressively.

"I'm not good enough as a daughter, not good enough as a sister, and not good enough as a girlfriend. You know what I am good enough at? My job! I'm gonna be the Chief Kya and to do that, I don't need love!"

With that Lin left, making an upward motion with her right hand as she disappeared around the corner. "Lin!" Kya shouted. "Release me! You can't leave me here! LIN!" She sighed as the only reply she got was the echo of her own shout. Lin had trapped both her feet in earth. It'd get at least ten minutes to break free and by that time Lin would be untraceable!


End file.
